In order to increase and extend better pediatric cancer care into the community an expansion of the educational program at the Children's Hospital National Medical Center is proposed. The position of cancer education coordinator will be established. This individual's responsibility will be to arrange for teaching seminars in the basic and clinical sciences relative to pediatric cancer. The educational program will be directed at medical students, house staff, and practicing physicians. The teaching associates will assist in this instruction. In turn, the teaching associates will be the recipients of advanced training in Pediatric Oncology by the full time staff and outside resources as developed by the cancer education coordinator. The cancer education program will be both intramural and extramural. In conjunction with this effort a series of audio-visual slide programs will be prepared and utilized for educational purposes and will be distributed to a number of health related organizations. In addition, a booklet will be prepared for distribution to parents of patients and the lay public to instruct them in the basic facts about the more common solid tumors of infancy and childhood.